The Dynamic Duo
by Cullens.The.Pack.And.Me.Love
Summary: While the twin sisters, Princesses of Archinland struggle with their own demons they begin to fall in love with the kings of Narnia but will this help them over come their problems or will the adventure they have plunged into make things worse.PP/OC EP/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

A rough storm battered the windows of the castle, and suddenly the sturdy walls did not seem sturdy enough for Melanie. She loved the dark and walking in the moonlight around the castle grounds, but storms were not her strong point. There was, of course, reason for this, yet Melanie could not bring herself to think on it, for it was something painful for her.

She sighed, pulling her cloak tightly around her shoulders, and made her way swiftly across her room, stumbling as she pushed open the heavy oak door and made her way into the hallway. Melanie padded down the corridor and went into her twin sister's room.

Stumbling over to her sister's bed she shook her. "Phoebe," Melanie whispered. "Phoebe," she said more loudly. "Wha…?" Phoebe said, stirring, her eyelids fluttering open to reveal her sisters face above her. Phoebe knew her younger twin was scared of storms. As fierce as Melanie was, everyone had a weak point.

Sitting up, Phoebe pulled Melanie into her arms and hugged her. Moving over so her sister could share the fairly large bed, she stroked her hair. "Shush, your safe now Mellie. Try and get some rest." Melanie sighed against her sister, slowly falling into a deep, yet troubled, sleep.

Phoebe looked down upon her younger counterpart and smiled slightly to herself. They were as opposite as twins could be, yet so alike. Phoebe was fair, tall, and had fairly straight, although some had called it wavy, blonde hair that fell to her waist. She had blue eyes of a sapphire hue and she absolutely detested any form of battle. While she could look after herself when necessary, it was not a field in which she excelled.

On the other hand, Melanie had bright emerald tinted eyes and black hair a little longer than Phoebe's that cascaded down her back in lose natural curls. She was also fair, but differently from her sister as her rosy red lips stood out against ghostly pale skin. She was short about five feet two inches, but unlike her sister she excelled on the field of battle. However, she lacked the ability and the patience to think things through unless someone helped her and preferred to rush into situations. One would call Phoebe the "brains" and Melanie the "brawn".

Phoebe was called Princess Phoebe the Fair of Archenland, and Melanie was called Princess Melanie the Fierce. Both sisters were strikingly beautiful, but it was a subtle beauty which, if one was not paying proper attention, one could easily overlook. Phoebe tried to rest. It would not bode well with her brother Ben, who ruled the country, if his sisters turned up to their meeting with him tomorrow half asleep. It was with this thought that Phoebe fell asleep, still holding her younger sister lovingly as if she was sheltering her from a world of harm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So what do you think? Should I continue? I am writing the next chapter tomorrow. Just review and let me know what you think of the prologue. This is going to be a peter/ oc and edmund/oc all at once. :). So go onto my profile and vote on the poll so I can take into account what you think so far although you do not yet know much about the characters-_

_Edmund/Melanie and Peter/Phoebe_

_or _

_Edmund/Phoebe and Peter/Melanie_

_Oh and I promise the chapters will be longer, it's just I thought this needed to stand alone. _

_Thanks _


	2. Chapter 1

__

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Would one not assume as this is FANFICTION that I am a FAN and this is FICTION therefore FAN - I do not own. (Although I own my beautiful plot bunny and my lovely OC's) and that it is FICTION - unfortunately not real. **

_As a result of their meeting with Ben the next morning, the twins found themselves galloping through the forest towards Narnia. Melanie sighed as she reflected on the meeting with her brother:_

"_My dear sisters, there you are, I was wondering when you would get here." The tall, broad man with flaming red hair and a small crown perched precariously on his head boomed. _

"_Good morn Ben." Phoebe replied. _

_Melanie had said nothing. Her brother was never cheerful. Lately he had been fighting a war with their uncle who had decided that he might try and take the kingdom now that there father and mother had died. _

_At first her Uncle Damien had just tried to influence Ben's ruling, but when Ben resisted he had taken a more violent approach. _

"_I have a solution to our problem," Ben announced and while Phoebe's smile remained tactfully in place, Melanie never thought about how she acted before she did so. _

"_I wasn't aware we had a problem, unless, of course, you are referring to our Uncle, which I believe you are not." Melanie replied rather coldly. She did not like Ben using his power as King of Archenland over her and she assumed that this was what he was about to do._

_Ben glared at his youngest sibling for a full two minutes before turning to Phoebe. "As you are the one with logic I will address you," he stated with no emotion or compassion, as if it were not even his sisters to whom he was speaking. "I have decided that you are going to Narnia, not so much as for your own safety, for as much as I have tried to convince myself that this was my reason I must admit it to be false, but since you are now of marrying age. Not that you are promised," he added, seeing Melanie's reaction and the look of outrage on her face, " but because they are our closest allies whom I would entrust with your care." _

_Phoebe and Melanie both saw the reason behind this, but Phoebe decided that her knowledge of this other reason would be best kept to herself so as not to cause trouble. However Melanie had no such qualm., "So you are informing us in the nicest way possible that you are washing your hands of us, that is to say, making us a problem which doesn't concern you by 'allowing' us to visit our royal counterparts in Narnia."_

_Ben needed not to answer for Melanie was already acting as if he had. She had seen the twins' horses being loaded. "Unbelievable," she fumed, storming out of her brother's meeting room and leaving Phoebe behind to hear his full explanation, that would make him feel better about his decision and to hear his goodbyes on behalf of what he had dubbed 'the dynamic duo'._

_Melanie was pulled from her memories as they crossed a river that marked the border of Archenland and lead into Narnia. _

"_Phee," Melanie called to her sister._

"_Yes" Phoebe responded._

"_Do you suppose we shall ever go back?" Melanie asked, casting her gaze across her shoulder and over the bridge to a land which they had never before left. _

"_Perhaps." replied Phoebe. She looked upwards. "Although now I believe we should keep our minds concentrated on the definite future rather than speculating about what might happen._

_It was mid afternoon when the dynamic duo reached the port that, according to Phoebe, held the boat the Narnian monarchs had sent to retrieve the Archenlandish Princesses. _

_They stopped and had a bite to eat in a small inn run by dwarfs before making their way to the port. _

_A fawn greeted them kindly before showing them to their boat. Both twins gasped, for they had seen grand ships before but none so grand as this. It was amazingly giant, painted rather colourfully with the Narnian flag flying, and large white sails billowing in the wind, the twins were amazed. _

"_Yes we apologise for the size. It is one of our smaller ships. The others are all previously engaged," the fawn informed the twins while leading them onto the long deck where many other Narnian crew members were walking around, stopping only to greet the foreign Princesses. _

"_Small?" exclaimed Melanie wide-eyed, twisting around to take it all in, "If this is small then, by Aslan, I'd like to see the larger ships!" _

_The fawn chuckled, "Yes, well, let me show you to your cabins. This way please." The fawn, whom they had recently found out was called Captain Garning, showed them to two cabins before he slipped away to get on with his other duties. Both more grand and beautiful than their own rooms at home._

"_Well," said Melanie, slipping into Phoebe's room. "I don't believe now that we really were Princesses," she said grinning. "At least, it doesn't feel like it. I mean even the ship is more grand than home." _

"_Yes, well," Phoebe replied. "Archenland never was the same when Ben started ruling, was it now?" _

"_I suppose not." Melanie sighed._

"_Anyway," Phoebe said, pulling her mind from the happy memories that always made tears prick at her eyes. "It's late, we should be retiring." _

_Melanie just nodded, knowing full well she wasn't retiring just yet, before turning around and leaving her sister's cabin. She made her way up onto the deck and clambered up into the crow's nest with the griffin who was on watch duty. _

"_Hello, Princess." He greeted with a nod of his beak._

"_Hello dear sir. Pray tell what is your name?" she asked. _

"_Beakforth," he answered. _

"_Then please, Beakforth, call me Melanie. Princess always seemed to formal too be used among friends." _

_The griffin gave Melanie what she deemed a bird's smile before he looked forward again. Melanie followed his gaze and a wonderful sight met her eyes. Over the sea the moonlight illuminated Cair Paravel perfectly. _

_She gasped, "It's beautiful" she sighed._

_Beakforth let out a griffin's chuckle, "That it is. We'll be there first thing in the morn, and it's much more admirable then. Perhaps you should get some rest." _

_Melanie huffed, "I suppose. I do so hate mornings. Did you know that my sister's name means light, and mine dark? We were named rather aptly, were we not?" She questioned, fingering the moon pendant that hung around her neck, while thinking of her sister's sun pendant that fit together perfectly with hers. _

_She climbed down to the deck and walked back to her room, changing into her nightgown before falling softly onto her bed and falling swiftly to sleep._

_Phoebe was woken early the next morning by the sunlight streaming through her window. After getting dressed, fitly enough, she hoped, to meet the rulers of Narnia, in a golden dress which complimented her figure, she made her way to her sister's room._

_Melanie woke up to the gentle rocking of the boat on the sea and Phoebe knocking on her door. "Coming," she called, dragging herself out of bed to open the door. Her sister smiled at her from the other side. "Good morning Mellie," Phoebe greeted, dancing into her room and pulling Melanie's silver dress out of the wardrobe. It was almost identical to the gold one of Phoebe's._

"_Someone's cheerful this morning," Melanie commented dryly, shutting her door and turning to face her sister. Phoebe smiled and pushed the dress into Melanie's hand. _

"_Get dressed, I'm sure we'll be docking soon." She ordered before leaving the cabin, no doubt to go and get some breakfast. _

"_Sir, yes, sir." Melanie replied to the empty room before getting ready and going to join her sister. _

_It was not long after breakfast when Captain Garning informed the sisters that they were docking. _

"_Lets go and see Cair Paravel," Phoebe suggested. "I'm sure it's a lovely sight." As they reached the deck both sisters gasped._

"_It had been beautiful in the moonlight, but it was much grander in daylight," Melanie thought to herself. Beakforth landed next to her just as the ship's gangplank was lowered so they could leave. _

"_Did I not tell you?" He asked. _

"_Well you do know your country well, sir," Melanie replied before being herded off the ship by her sister. They took two horses that had been sent to them up to the castle. The horses were talking horses and knew their way, so Melanie found herself doing nothing but having a conversation with her rather hyper white mare, Sandy, about cheese, carrots, and hay. _

_When the arrived at the stable, two dryads took the horses and promised that the little luggage they had would be taken up to their rooms, while another fawn showed them to the entrance of the castle where they were to meet the rulers of Narnia. _

"_Amazing country do you not think?" Phoebe asked her sister while the Royals were being informed of their arrival. _

"_Yes, but perhaps beautiful would be a better word to describe it. I mean, Archenland cannot compare to this." Melanie replied. _

"_Archenland has been ruined since our parents died. but even in their day it would be hard to compare these two." Phoebe said. _

"_For a comment on beauty that was rather insightful Phee," Melanie laughed. She could not help but feel happy in such a pretty place. _

"_Do you not find Narnia a much happier place as well?" Melanie asked. _

"_Rather." Phoebe agreed. _

"_Well, we are glad you already like our country so much," came a chortle from somewhere behind them. The twins whipped around to set eyes on the rulers of Narnia for the first time. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So love it? Hate it? Good? Bad? I hope it's good, I will start writing chapter 2 tomorrow. Sorry if you thought this was a bit of a cliffy but I didn't think it would be right to end it with the duo meeting the pevensies, too much to get into. The next chapter should be a longer one but I thought I would get this out now. _

_I noticed this story seems to be focusing more on Melanie than Phoebe so although I will focus on both if afterwards you want one focusing more on Phoebe then I will write her version of this tale._

_Thanks to AlreadyGone25 for being my first reviwer YAY! Now you can give me a REAL review as you put it and don't worry I will try to make them not Mary-Sue's at all I really hate Mary-Sue's. Also, I agree about the character pairings but I thought I should ask._

_Anyway Read and if you want to Review but please constructive critisisum but no OMG this is terrible or I hate it. :)._

_Oh and remember to let me know:_

_Peter/Phoebe and Edmund/Melanie_

_or _

_Peter/Melanie and Edmund/Phoebe_


	3. Chapter 2

__

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - Would one not assume as this is FANFICTION that I am a FAN and this is FICTION therefore FAN - I do not own. (Although I own my beautiful plot bunny and my lovely OC's) and that it is FICTION - unfortunately not real. **

_As a result of their meeting with Ben the next morning, the twins found themselves galloping through the forest towards Narnia. Melanie sighed as she reflected on the meeting with her brother:_

"_My dear sisters, there you are, I was wondering when you would get here." The tall, broad man with flaming red hair and a small crown perched precariously on his head boomed. _

"_Good morn Ben." Phoebe replied. _

_Melanie had said nothing. Her brother was never cheerful. Lately he had been fighting a war with their uncle who had decided that he might try and take the kingdom now that there father and mother had died. _

_At first her Uncle Damien had just tried to influence Ben's ruling, but when Ben resisted he had taken a more violent approach. _

"_I have a solution to our problem," Ben announced and while Phoebe's smile remained tactfully in place, Melanie never thought about how she acted before she did so. _

"_I wasn't aware we had a problem, unless, of course, you are referring to our Uncle, which I believe you are not." Melanie replied rather coldly. She did not like Ben using his power as King of Archenland over her and she assumed that this was what he was about to do._

_Ben glared at his youngest sibling for a full two minutes before turning to Phoebe. "As you are the one with logic I will address you," he stated with no emotion or compassion, as if it were not even his sisters to whom he was speaking. "I have decided that you are going to Narnia, not so much as for your own safety, for as much as I have tried to convince myself that this was my reason I must admit it to be false, but since you are now of marrying age. Not that you are promised," he added, seeing Melanie's reaction and the look of outrage on her face, " but because they are our closest allies whom I would entrust with your care." _

_Phoebe and Melanie both saw the reason behind this, but Phoebe decided that her knowledge of this other reason would be best kept to herself so as not to cause trouble. However Melanie had no such qualm., "So you are informing us in the nicest way possible that you are washing your hands of us, that is to say, making us a problem which doesn't concern you by 'allowing' us to visit our royal counterparts in Narnia."_

_Ben needed not to answer for Melanie was already acting as if he had. She had seen the twins' horses being loaded. "Unbelievable," she fumed, storming out of her brother's meeting room and leaving Phoebe behind to hear his full explanation, that would make him feel better about his decision and to hear his goodbyes on behalf of what he had dubbed 'the dynamic duo'._

_Melanie was pulled from her memories as they crossed a river that marked the border of Archenland and lead into Narnia. _

"_Phee," Melanie called to her sister._

"_Yes" Phoebe responded._

"_Do you suppose we shall ever go back?" Melanie asked, casting her gaze across her shoulder and over the bridge to a land which they had never before left. _

"_Perhaps." replied Phoebe. She looked upwards. "Although now I believe we should keep our minds concentrated on the definite future rather than speculating about what might happen._

_It was mid afternoon when the dynamic duo reached the port that, according to Phoebe, held the boat the Narnian monarchs had sent to retrieve the Archenlandish Princesses. _

_They stopped and had a bite to eat in a small inn run by dwarfs before making their way to the port. _

_A fawn greeted them kindly before showing them to their boat. Both twins gasped, for they had seen grand ships before but none so grand as this. It was amazingly giant, painted rather colourfully with the Narnian flag flying, and large white sails billowing in the wind, the twins were amazed. _

"_Yes we apologise for the size. It is one of our smaller ships. The others are all previously engaged," the fawn informed the twins while leading them onto the long deck where many other Narnian crew members were walking around, stopping only to greet the foreign Princesses. _

"_Small?" exclaimed Melanie wide-eyed, twisting around to take it all in, "If this is small then, by Aslan, I'd like to see the larger ships!" _

_The fawn chuckled, "Yes, well, let me show you to your cabins. This way please." The fawn, whom they had recently found out was called Captain Garning, showed them to two cabins before he slipped away to get on with his other duties. Both more grand and beautiful than their own rooms at home._

"_Well," said Melanie, slipping into Phoebe's room. "I don't believe now that we really were Princesses," she said grinning. "At least, it doesn't feel like it. I mean even the ship is more grand than home." _

"_Yes, well," Phoebe replied. "Archenland never was the same when Ben started ruling, was it now?" _

"_I suppose not." Melanie sighed._

"_Anyway," Phoebe said, pulling her mind from the happy memories that always made tears prick at her eyes. "It's late, we should be retiring." _

_Melanie just nodded, knowing full well she wasn't retiring just yet, before turning around and leaving her sister's cabin. She made her way up onto the deck and clambered up into the crow's nest with the griffin who was on watch duty. _

"_Hello, Princess." He greeted with a nod of his beak._

"_Hello dear sir. Pray tell what is your name?" she asked. _

"_Beakforth," he answered. _

"_Then please, Beakforth, call me Melanie. Princess always seemed to formal too be used among friends." _

_The griffin gave Melanie what she deemed a bird's smile before he looked forward again. Melanie followed his gaze and a wonderful sight met her eyes. Over the sea the moonlight illuminated Cair Paravel perfectly. _

_She gasped, "It's beautiful" she sighed._

_Beakforth let out a griffin's chuckle, "That it is. We'll be there first thing in the morn, and it's much more admirable then. Perhaps you should get some rest." _

_Melanie huffed, "I suppose. I do so hate mornings. Did you know that my sister's name means light, and mine dark? We were named rather aptly, were we not?" She questioned, fingering the moon pendant that hung around her neck, while thinking of her sister's sun pendant that fit together perfectly with hers. _

_She climbed down to the deck and walked back to her room, changing into her nightgown before falling softly onto her bed and falling swiftly to sleep._

_Phoebe was woken early the next morning by the sunlight streaming through her window. After getting dressed, fitly enough, she hoped, to meet the rulers of Narnia, in a golden dress which complimented her figure, she made her way to her sister's room._

_Melanie woke up to the gentle rocking of the boat on the sea and Phoebe knocking on her door. "Coming," she called, dragging herself out of bed to open the door. Her sister smiled at her from the other side. "Good morning Mellie," Phoebe greeted, dancing into her room and pulling Melanie's silver dress out of the wardrobe. It was almost identical to the gold one of Phoebe's._

"_Someone's cheerful this morning," Melanie commented dryly, shutting her door and turning to face her sister. Phoebe smiled and pushed the dress into Melanie's hand. _

"_Get dressed, I'm sure we'll be docking soon." She ordered before leaving the cabin, no doubt to go and get some breakfast. _

"_Sir, yes, sir." Melanie replied to the empty room before getting ready and going to join her sister. _

_It was not long after breakfast when Captain Garning informed the sisters that they were docking. _

"_Lets go and see Cair Paravel," Phoebe suggested. "I'm sure it's a lovely sight." As they reached the deck both sisters gasped._

"_It had been beautiful in the moonlight, but it was much grander in daylight," Melanie thought to herself. Beakforth landed next to her just as the ship's gangplank was lowered so they could leave. _

"_Did I not tell you?" He asked. _

"_Well you do know your country well, sir," Melanie replied before being herded off the ship by her sister. They took two horses that had been sent to them up to the castle. The horses were talking horses and knew their way, so Melanie found herself doing nothing but having a conversation with her rather hyper white mare, Sandy, about cheese, carrots, and hay. _

_When the arrived at the stable, two dryads took the horses and promised that the little luggage they had would be taken up to their rooms, while another fawn showed them to the entrance of the castle where they were to meet the rulers of Narnia. _

"_Amazing country do you not think?" Phoebe asked her sister while the Royals were being informed of their arrival. _

"_Yes, but perhaps beautiful would be a better word to describe it. I mean, Archenland cannot compare to this." Melanie replied. _

"_Archenland has been ruined since our parents died. but even in their day it would be hard to compare these two." Phoebe said. _

"_For a comment on beauty that was rather insightful Phee," Melanie laughed. She could not help but feel happy in such a pretty place. _

"_Do you not find Narnia a much happier place as well?" Melanie asked. _

"_Rather." Phoebe agreed. _

"_Well, we are glad you already like our country so much," came a chortle from somewhere behind them. The twins whipped around to set eyes on the rulers of Narnia for the first time. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So love it? Hate it? Good? Bad? I hope it's good, I will start writing chapter 2 tomorrow. Sorry if you thought this was a bit of a cliffy but I didn't think it would be right to end it with the duo meeting the pevensies, too much to get into. The next chapter should be a longer one but I thought I would get this out now. _

_I noticed this story seems to be focusing more on Melanie than Phoebe so although I will focus on both if afterwards you want one focusing more on Phoebe then I will write her version of this tale._

_Thanks to AlreadyGone25 for being my first reviwer YAY! Now you can give me a REAL review as you put it and don't worry I will try to make them not Mary-Sue's at all I really hate Mary-Sue's. Also, I agree about the character pairings but I thought I should ask._

_Anyway Read and if you want to Review but please constructive critisisum but no OMG this is terrible or I hate it. :)._

_Oh and remember to let me know:_

_Peter/Phoebe and Edmund/Melanie_

_or _

_Peter/Melanie and Edmund/Phoebe_


	4. Authors Note

_AUTHORS NOTE_

_Guys my mum put my Pen Drive through the wash because it was in my pocket. DUH i'm stupid leaving it there but still now I have to write all the new chappies (i'd done two more to send to my beta reader) again. But nothing feels right so ahhhh._


End file.
